


Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Just a Glimpse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Mary comes to the bunker when reader is alone.





	Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary

The bunker looked more like what you remembered after they got back from the store. The library had a playpen, toys got left in random rooms, the kitchen had bottles and formula in it, and one of the rooms had a crib. For now, it was in your room. You simply felt more comfortable that way.

You were cleaning up while the boys were out grocery shopping. Without them asking, you took on the role of ‘bunker mom’. At first, they insisted they help, but you refused. You enjoyed helping out, especially because they had gone out and done so much for you and Sammy. Sam especially.  Most nights he asked to do bedtime, and without words being exchanged, you knew why.

Hearing the door, you thought nothing of it. You thought maybe they had been quicker than expected. Moving from the kitchen, you had what you needed to clean the tables in the library, humming to yourself.

“Who the _hell_ are you, and where are my boys?” Came a familiar voice behind you.

You slowly turned, holding your hands up. “I’m Dean’s daughter, and they’re out shopping.” You told Mary softly.

She narrowed her eyes. “Dean doesn’t _have_ a daughter!” You went to open your mouth, but she pulled the hammer of her gun back, making a ‘click’ noise. Your heart was racing. “I’ll ask again. Who are you, and where are my boys?”

“I’m telling the truth. My name is Y/N Winchester. I’m 16, and Uncle Cas brought me back in time to keep me and my son safe.” You told her calmly. “My father, Dean Winchester, asked his past self to keep us safe.”

“There’s no way Dean would let his teenage daughter get pregnant.” She moved towards you, making you back up.

Swallowing, you nodded. “Yeah, he was pretty pissed, but it’s not like he could be with me all the time.” You replied.

“Sit.” Mary nodded towards the nearest chair. Silently, you did as she asked. “Don’t. Move.” Her tone was stern, and the look in her eyes was a bit frightening. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her phone and hit the speed dial for Dean. “Where are you?” She asked when he picked up.

Dean was standing in line as the cashier rung everything up when his phone rang. “ _Where are you?_ ” Came Mary’s voice.

“At the store, we’re checking out now. Why?” He asked, furrowing his brow.

“ _There’s someone in the bunker. I think you should get back. I can’t tie her up and keep a gun on her at the same time._ ”

His face paled and he looked at Sam. “There’s no need for that. We know she’s there.” He told her. “Let her go.”

* * *

Mary watched you, your hands gripping the arms of the chair. “She’s not moving from this chair, Dean.”

“ _She’s going to have to!_ ”

“Why?” As if on cue, Sammy’s fussing came through the monitor. “…There’s a baby in the bunker?”

You clenched your jaw. “I told you! My son.” Moving to get up, she moved forward with the gun. “I’m going to my son.”

“ _Mom! Let her get to him! We’re heading to the car now._ ” Dean told her, rushing.

* * *

Dean had the phone between his shoulder and ear as he started the car. Hearing a gunshot, he froze.


End file.
